Law
Shas'O J'Karra Ri'ao Tol'Or'es is the most prominent commander of the J'Karran sept. Known as "Law" by the Imperials, she is famed for her brilliant mind, and her uncanny talent at military manipulation. She reports directly to the Council of Light, and has lead almost all of the most important campaigns the J'Karra has undergone. Ri'ao's bonded cadre is the Background Early History Ri'ao started her career, like most J'Karran fire caste members, in a separate sept. She has served half her life under the command of the Holy Ethereal Kro'Manus of the Shen'Ro Sept. She first caught caught the attention of her Ethereal during a small but vital campaign into an Imperial outpost. The mission was to retrieve a captured Ethereal, however the first assault was a disaster, and Ri'ao was taken prisoner. Ri'ao was sure that a second assault would come, however frightened that it would be to late to save her. She was shown the body of the dead Ethereal, and her spirits began to break. The Imperials believed she would be more open to talking than the Ethereal, they tortured her, showing her new pieces of the Ethereal every hour. She began to speak, after two days of interrogation, however she played a bluff, acting as if to let slip vital information, but the imperials took this false intelligence and put together a brittle army to fight against the next wave of Tau. The Imperials put together an army of ranged soldiers, spread out from one another. When the Assault began the Tau out ranged them, and the Imperials were to spread out to support each other. The building Ri'ao was in began to crumble, and the soldiers began to flee. She lost alot of skin, but managed to break free of her bonds and escaped before the building completely collapsed. For this she commended and promoted to Shas'Vre, and given her very own Battle suite. She was prized for her tactical mind and inspiring leadership, and served Kro'Manus more and more personally as her career progressed, until his contingent was outnumbered by Orks on an expanse to the south. He was saved by a separate Contingent, however afterwards entered into retirement. Ri'ao was than approached by the Ethereals that had recently founded a new sept, known as J'Karra. The Ethereals called themselves the Council of Light. J'Karra Ri'ao left Shen'Ro, taking her Cadre with her, to one of the newest septs, J'Karra. She was one of many commanders called into the system to help boost J'Karra's military, and like all of them traded their old colors for the J'Karran blue. Many of her first missions was to clear and control new planets for research. The Glacial Conquest Her first big mission given by the Council was to secure and retrieve vital technology and equipment from a series of Imperial outposts on the Glacial planet of Legitor. Ri'ao looked over the mission and was quite confident of her ability to complete it, however when she was designated her Contingent she realised that her forces were far to small. She brought this concern with the Council, but they assured her that they saw a talent in her far more potent then tactics or brawn. When the campaign began many of her troops were in high spirit, she won all their encounters by outwitting her opponents. However there were still hundreds of outposts and dozens of retaliations sure to come, even if she won them all she would run out of troops before her mission would be completed. She decided to call in Water caste diplomats to try a new approach. Together they used deception, manipulation, and trickery to mold the Imperial's into an easy victory, they would assure attacks were the Tau were strongest, and make sure their reinforcements and transports had clear routes. Stealth teams were sent to simply burn their supplies and destroy their generators and let the Imperials starve in the cold. Ri'ao completed her mission with astounding results, and soon became the face of the J'Karran army, and bestowed a special prototype armor; The Enforcer Battlesuite. Calm-Storm Wars During the Ork war to the south of J'Karra, Ri'ao was tasked with making sure the Orks never became too overwhelming by keeping all the Ork clans either away from one another, or to create enough discord to have them fight one another. It was during the Calm-Storm Wars that Ri'ao truelly mastered her assassination abilities, as killing key Ork bosses became fundamental to the war. Annexation of Thurmecia Decades of seeping itself into the imperial world of Thurmecia, the J'karran water caste had finally began to grasp the nobility into the palm of their hand. The Dylen, the most powerful and influential house, home to King Ewan, was one of the first houses to fall. Once J'karra had the King's ear they began moving in with far more vigor, believing the rest would fall in kind. The process, like most Tau plans, progressed slowly all the same, by the time the next wave of Water caste negotiators arrived in Thurecian space they were given reports that far more houses stood up to a xeno influence than predicted. With this sudden change in circumstance the J'Karran water caste responded with patience, allowing more time to let their seed grow. Ambassador Tsu'keen, known as the Royal Tongue reasoned to prepare a response if things got even less controllable, ordering another detachment of diplomats. Under the demands of the Council of Light, The Royal Tongue also convoyed the J'Karran hero Law. Still considered an oddity to have two castes working so closely together Law was put to minimal use in the following months, however when civil war broke out Law was sent down with her Specialized Cadre known as Octanium. The attacks were swift, and quickly quelled riots and street fights. Law kept peace for the most part, and began to gain a general favor with the majority of the cities they fought in, Ri'ao was, after all, surprisingly likable and influencial for a Fire Caste member. This influenced cause righteous indignation for the more zealous houses, most of all Myerscough, the house that lead the revolt. Law was instrumental in persuading the public, and creating safe beach heads for critical assaults, while her second in command, Commander Flamewind, was issued with dealing with Myerscough. From the countless stories and theatricals pulled off by Ri'ao, Thurmecia began to consider her as their hero, a single point of order for their growing admiration of the T'au, and so they believed it was her that brought peace and "Law". The T'au won the war, Myerscough was pushed into forced submission, most imprisoned, as executing them would show great restraint to the other houses, and maintain order. Law was recalled, her fame peaked in the J'karran system and beyond, she was revered as the spearhead of her sept. Wargear XV9 Hazard Battlesuit Law was given her personalized XV9 Hazard battle suit to help with the Calm-Storm Wars. With accompanying marker drones, her Pulse Submunition rifle was ideal for taking out key Ork clanmasters and for disabling Ork vehicles. The suits AI is the voice of a male, with special protocols for advice on psychology and military manipulation.Category:History